1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a heat exchanger, and a duplex heat exchanger. The present invention is suitable for mounting a heat exchanger, such as a radiator for cooling a vehicle engine or a condenser of a car air-conditioner, to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-257388 discloses a structure for mounting a radiator and a condenser to a vehicle, wherein a bracket is fixed to both of a radiator""s side plate and a condenser""s side plate to integrate the radiator with the condenser, which bracket is then attached to a vehicle.
However, since the bracket is fixed to the side plate according to the invention disclosed in the above Publication, it is necessary to provide means for fixing the bracket to the side plate, such as bolt holes or others, in the side plate, whereby it is difficult to reduce a size and a weight of the side plate.
In view of the above points, an object of the present invention is to fix a plurality of heat exchangers without fixing a bracket to a side plate.
To achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, a mounting structure for a heat exchanger is provided, which comprises a heat exchanger comprising a generally rectangular core having a plurality of tubes for flowing fluid therethrough, header tanks, communicating with the plurality of tubes, disposed at each longitudinal opposite end and extending vertical to the longitudinal direction of the tube, and side plates, for reinforcing the core, disposed at each end of the core and extending parallel to the longitudinal direction of the tube, and brackets coupled to each of longitudinal opposite ends of the header tank, for attaching the heat exchanger, wherein the brackets are provided with coupling means for coupling a heat exchanger other than the above-mentioned heat exchanger.
Thereby, as it is unnecessary to provide means for fixing bolts, such as bolt holes, in the side plate, the side plate can be smaller in size and lighter in weight.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mounting structure for a heat exchanger is provided, which comprises a heat exchanger comprising a generally rectangular core having a plurality of tubes for flowing fluid therethrough, tubular tank bodies communicating with the plurality of tubes, disposed at each of longitudinal opposite ends and extending vertical to the longitudinal direction of the tube, header tanks bonded to the tank bodies for closing each of longitudinal ends thereof, and side plates for reinforcing the core disposed at each of ends of the core and extending parallel to the plurality of the tube, and brackets coupled to the tank cap, for mounting the heat exchanger to a vehicle.
According to further aspect of the present invention, a duplex heat exchanger is provided which comprises a first heat exchanger comprising a generally rectangular first core having a plurality of first tubes through which a first fluid flows, first header tanks disposed at each of longitudinal opposite ends of the first tubes and extending vertical to the longitudinal direction of the first tube to communicate with the plurality of the first tubes, and first side plates disposed at each end of the first core and extending parallel to the longitudinal direction of the first tube to reinforce the first core, a second heat exchanger comprising a generally rectangular second core having a plurality of second tubes through which a second fluid flows, second header tanks disposed at each of longitudinal opposite ends of the second tubes and extending vertical to the longitudinal direction of the second tube to communicate with the plurality of the second tubes, and second side plates disposed at each end of the second core and extending parallel to the longitudinal direction of the second tube to reinforce the second core, and brackets separably fastened to each of longitudinal opposite ends of both the header tanks for mounting both the heat exchangers thereto.
Thereby, as it is unnecessary to provide means for fixing bolts, such as bolt holes, in the side plate, the side plate can be smaller in size and lighter in weight.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a duplex heat exchanger is provided which comprises a first heat exchanger comprising a generally rectangular first core having a plurality of first tubes through which a first fluid flows, first header tanks disposed at each of longitudinal opposite ends of the first tubes and extending vertical to the longitudinal direction of the first tube to communicate with the plurality of the first tubes, and first side plates disposed at each end of the first core and extending parallel to the longitudinal direction of the first tube to reinforce the first core, a second heat exchanger comprising a generally rectangular second core having a plurality of second tubes through which a second fluid flows, second header tanks disposed at each of longitudinal opposite ends of the second tubes and extending vertical to the longitudinal direction of the second tube to communicate with the plurality of the second tubes, and second side plates disposed at each end of the second core and extending parallel to the longitudinal direction of the second tube to reinforce the second core, and brackets fastened to each of longitudinal opposite ends of both the header tanks for attaching both the heat exchangers thereto, wherein each of the header tanks has a tubular tank body and a tank cap bonded to the tubular tank body for closing the longitudinal end of the tank body, and the brackets are bonded to both the header tanks while being engaged and fixed to the tank cap.
Thereby, as it is unnecessary to provide means for fixing bolts, such as bolt holes, in the side plate, the side plate can be smaller in size and lighter in weight.
The present invention will be described in more detail below with reference to the preferred embodiments illustrated in the attached drawings.